The Half Blood or Not?
by BlueCandyCane
Summary: This is about Jannie, a supposed half blood girl. But is she actually a half blood, or is she something else entirely?


The Half Blood or Not?– Chapter One

Blue: Ok everyone! This is my first story so please be merciful! I'm trying my best here! Here's a little summary/opening plot to get you started......

Blue: Jannie is a poor girl. She practically has nothing. She lives with her rich friend from school, Kali. Jannie heads to school, unaware of what will happen, and how she will never see her home again! How's that?

Percy: Ehhhhh. S'all right.

Jannie: Your so mean Percy! That was wonderful, Blue!

Blue: Thanks! Percy -_- ?

Percy: Ok, I was joking!

Warning The Following Is Rated ^T^ For Teens

~ You Have Been Warned ~

"I got up when I heard Mrs. Forester calling us for school."

"And then?" the man asked.

" I left for school...

"When I was walking I saw a dog...the dog changed...

"It was no longer a dog. It seemed to turn into a thing with fangs... and three heads...and it was big...

"I ran, but it almost got me. It got Kali. I haven't seen Kali since. Then my other friend Grover found me.

"He didn't like being in the crowds of school kids. We got a taxi to Long Island. Then I... well after that I don't know what happened.. You do?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm Chiron. I think that you're a half blood. That would explain why you were being chased by such creatures as the hound." He replied.

" What do you mean 'think'?" A boy asked, before I was able to ask what a half blood was.

"Not now Percy." he mumbled. Then he turned to me, and continued, " A half blood – half human, or mortal, half Greek god."

I stood up. "Nope, not me. You got the wrong person, mister Phiron."

His brow furrowed. "Chiron. I know you are. The gods are coming tonight, as they do everyone 50 years to check on things. They will be feasting with us, so we shall find out then."

I glared at him and walked away. The boy followed me. He grabbed my arm, and before I could resist, pulled me to a cabin. The cabin was REALLY full. Every inch had someone sitting, laying, standing, floating (yes, floating) hopping, jumping, screaming, talking, breathing, sleeping, or walking.

Then someone asked, "Undetermined?"

The boy, I think his name was Percy, nodded. He told me, " You can sleep here." He pointed me to a 5 by 5 square and I frowned. This camp has really horrible living conditions.

I sat down in the square. Someone threw a blanket at my head. "Thanks, I guess." I said looking at my hands.

Soon everyone was told to line up, and we proceeded to the eating place.

A blonde girl ran up to me. She had grayish eyes. "Hi, I see your new. I'm Annabeth. Nice too meet you. The Hermes' table is full, so you'll be sitting at the Athena table..." She then noticed my eyebrows raise.

"No one told you? The Greek gods are real they're already here. We'll see them once everyone is seated. My mom and Mr. D gave you permission to sit with me. When they come out you'll find out who your other parent is." she said.

" I never met either of my parents..." I said sadly.

Annabeth pulled me to a table full with kids that look just like her. She sat me down next to her. All of her 'siblings' smiled at me. Before the 'gods' came out, she told me everything. I didn't exactly believe it. But I trusted Annabeth. Nothing about my life had ever made sense.

That's when they walked out. Everyone was sitting, and waiting, and then suddenly they cheered. I didn't though. I had no one to cheer _for_. All of the gods sat down at a large, beautifully decorated table in the front. Our table was the closest to it. There was a beautiful lady that was waving and smiling at everyone at our table. I'm guessing she was Athena. She had beautiful blond hair that sleeked it's way down her body. She also had stormy eyes, that seemed like the night sky.

There was a black haired man waving at Percy. And Percy just smiled back.

No one even looked at me besides Zeus, but he looked at everyone because he was the one talking. "Hello everyone. I hope we have another wonderful year in the world. Before we eat, I would just like to say that -"

There was a flash of light. A stunningly handsome man appeared. "Ah. My lovely little campers. Don't worry! Apollo the sun god has arrived! Ha ha! I feel a Haiku coming on -"

"APOLLO! No haiku's!" Replied someone who I guessed was Artemis, Apollo's sister.

Zeus rolled his eyes while some people laughed.

"Like I was saying. Before we eat, I would like to say a few words. Many thanks to all our children who keep faith in us throughout all the hard times. However, Apollo's kids, I would understand if you lost faith in him." Zeus said, glancing at Apollo for the last part. "May we eat."

Everyone glanced at the plates as they filled with mouthwatering food. Everyone stood with their plates. I followed. We dumped a part of our meals in the fire and prayed. When I was up I didn't know who to give the food to, so I just said; _My mom...or dad..whoever you are please tell me. I don't have anything, but I wish to. _

We all sat back down again. After everyone was done eating, we stood up and started conversing. I just went back to the cabin, and sat in my five ft. by five ft. square. There was a knock on the door to the cabin, and I opened it. There was Chiron with his horse feet.

He was carrying the box, and he motioned me to open it. When I did there were twelve sections. Each had an item in it. Like if I put my hand in one, I felt waves, another wind, another fire. Chiron dropped the box.

I was instantly transported to a door. I opened to door, and walked in it, because there was no where else I could go. I landed in another cabin. This one had no remnants of anyone ever being in here. The door opened, and Zeus, and Hera were standing there. They smiled at me, as my eyes widened. If they were my parents, then that would mean.........

I screamed and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was back in the Hermes cabin. Chiron was still standing there. He looked at me intently.

"Who did you see, Jannie?" He asked.

Blue: WOW! XP! Cliffhanger!

Annabeth: Yea, that was good Blue. Sorry I was gone earlier.

Jannie: It's okay Annabeth!

Percy: What?

Blue: You never listen Percy! You didn't even notice that Annabeth was gone before??? She was at the dentist! ^-^

Percy: Oh...

Jannie: Yea, even Annabeth doesn't have perfect teeth! Ha Ha~

Annabeth: Hey!?!

Blue: Ok stop fighting ***I will try to update soon peoples* Ha ha ^**


End file.
